Clan:Lethality
Lethality was an active F2P & P2P clan. We had regular clan wars and some other fun activities. We were EST based. We were open from 2008-2011. Founded by Bravehero12, Pyrotech08, Travel guy3, and Joedakiller. To join, you needed: * 100+ F2P Combat * 70+ Defence * 60+ Magic * 1 Rune set To contact us, feel free to join our IRC channel #lth on irc.swiftirc.net and talk with any of the people there. Here is our ending member list http://runehead.com/clans/ml.php?clan=lethalityml Former founders/leaders and their fates: The Beginning Era: (2008-2009) It all began during the spring of 2008. Crimsonfists, a clan which was ran by Bravehero12, had fallen while he was forced to take time away due to real life issues. He had assembled three of his former council members from the clan and formed a new one. Thus, Lethality was born. Together, the four of them strove to create a free to play warring clan that would be able to compete with the bigger clans of the time. They had some success, but eventually made way for new leadership to guide the clan. Bravehero12: The founder of Lethality who was a leader of an older warring clan called The Crimsonfists. When that clan disbanded after he was forced to take time off from the game due to real life issues, Lethality was born. He was notorious for leaving the clan and returning eventually. Even going so far as to starting a team for warring/player killing purposes. He allegedly gave his account away. It is unknown if he made a new account, but very likely. Pyrotech08: A co-founder of Lethality. While not very experienced with wars, he did a fine job moderating the clan chat and keeping everyone in good spirits. His account was stolen. It is unknown if he recovered his account, but it is unlikely. Travel guy3: A co-founder of Lethality who started out as a high council member (A general). Travel stayed with Lethality for about a year before leaving He has quit Runescape around 2009. He has not returned since. Joedakiller: A co-founder of Lethality who started as a vanguard (Renamed to hero, a Lieutenant) who rose through the ranks to become leader for a time. He was forced to leave the clan after Kris1520 rose to power, but returned as a high council member for a time. He had quit the clan due to the poor decisions made by the leader which led to the disbanding of Lethality. He plays to this day, but has gone clanless. Alpha Lycan9: A former leader of Lethality whose time as a leader was short-lived. It is unknown if he still plays to this day. Kris1520: A former warlord of Lethality who became leader for a time. He was considered a good warlord, able to help Lethality win many wars. (Captain, leads clan wars) Was kicked out of the clan for forcing Joedakiller out of the clan, removing any and all traces of his existence within Lethality and attempting to hijack the clan from Bravehero12. Made a return some time later and was appointed a warlord position, but had left again some time later due to the clan wanting less clan wars and more clan events. It is unknown if he still plays to this day. The Golden Era: (2009-2010) This time was widely known as Lethality's best era. At this point, Bravehero12 was in the middle of starting his own clan/team, and most of the founders and former leaders of the clan have departed. Joedakiller made his return to Lethality after Kris1520 was banned from the clan, and was appointed a council position, which he maintained until his departure from the clan. Patderek: A former member of the Unknown Bounty Hunters who joined Lethality and eventually became a leader. With his guidance and the help of Starwolf ftw and King Yufei, Lethality rose to the top ranks of the Tipit War Rankings for a time. It is unknown if he still plays to this day. Starwolf ftw: A former member of Ancient Legion who joined Lethality and eventually became a leader. He quit the clan at an unknown time. He still plays to this day, but on a new account. King Yufei: Another former member of Lethality who rose to power and became a leader. He acted as a warlord when there were none present. His skills along with the help of Starwolf and Patderek had helped Lethality secure as high as second place on the Tipit War Rankings He quit the clan along with Starwolf ftw. The clan nearly disbanded at this point, but leadership was appointed to Ipwnuwitrang instead. Lethality's Downfall: (2010-2011) At this time, Patderek, Starwolf ftw, and King Yufel all were in the process of departing from the clan. This was a huge turning point for the clan. Lethality began to lose more wars than win, drama amongst members started to become more frequent, and old troublemakers like Kris1520 were allowed back into Lethality. Seeing the damage that was caused, Bravehero12 did not return to try and undo the damage caused, and Joedakiller silently left as Lethality became more and more of a sinking ship. Lethality was eventually closed in December of 2011.Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans